


On this night you're all I need

by wckdsilver



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, My first fic, Pining, eddie is pretty much whipped for richie, then again when is he not, they're just very cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdsilver/pseuds/wckdsilver
Summary: Richie climbs through Eddie's window at 2 a.m. upset after a fight with his mom and Eddie comforts him. Richie sleeps over and Eddie finds it hard to hide his feelings for him.(Basically just your stereotypical reddie fic)





	On this night you're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first thing i've ever written, these two make me soft and i love them so much so i just had to write something and i ended up writing this at 3 a.m.
> 
> also, i suggest listening to fallingforyou by the 1975 and adore you by miley cyrus for maximum feels
> 
> (they're like 15 or 16 years old in this btw)

Eddie is asleep when he hears the tapping against his bedroom window. He was in the middle of a dream when he woke up to the noise. He turns to his side to look at the clock: 2:00 a.m. He knew instantly that it must be Richie outside his window, wanting to talk to Eddie. This seemed to be happening more and more – where it was the middle of the night and Richie would throw pebbles at Eddie’s window, waiting to be let in so he could talk to him. Sometimes it was simply just because he couldn’t sleep and wanted someone to talk to (Eddie was almost always that someone). Other times it was because he was upset over something that had happened (more often because of his parents).

Eddie groans as he gets up from the warmth of his bed to open the window. He suddenly remembers that he has a math test in the morning so he really should’ve been sleeping, but it was Richie. He couldn’t just ignore him, and Eddie swore he would always be there for him.

“What the fuck is it now, Rich? It’s 2 o’clock in the fucking morning and I have a test tomorrow, dumb ass,” Eddie says as he opens the window to let Richie climb in. Eddie notices right away that it is one of those nights where something had happened that upset Richie. It looked like he might’ve been crying on the way to Eddie’s house due to the tear stains on his cheeks. Eddie felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was little princess Eds trying to get his beauty sleep?” Richie tries to crack a joke, but his voice falters on the last word.

“I told you not to call me that,” Eddie rolls his eyes. “But seriously, what happened now? Are you okay?”

Richie looks at Eddie as tears well up in his eyes. This is all it takes for Eddie to rush forward and wrap Richie up in a hug. Eddie holds him as he cries, feeling his body tremble. It always hurt him to see Richie like this. He wished he could always see Richie happy; he didn’t deserve this sort of pain. To Eddie, Richie deserved the world, and he wished with all his heart that he could give it to him. Eddie runs his fingers through Richie’s soft curls and whispers soothing words to him.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re alright. I’m right here, you’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry for always coming here to burden you with my problems. You have more important things to worry about than me,” Richie sobs. This causes Eddie to hold onto him tighter.

“No, don’t say that. Richie, you are not a burden. If you ever need anything at all, I will be there for you, you understand?”

Richie buries his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck. Eddie can feel the wetness from his tears there. He presses a light kiss to Richie’s hair, hoping he doesn’t notice. They stay like that, holding onto each other, for a few more moments before Richie let go and went to sit on Eddie’s bed.

Eddie leaves to go to the bathroom to get Richie a cup of water. When Eddie comes back, Richie is already laying down under the covers. Eddie hands him the water.

“Thanks, Eds.”

He takes a sip and places the cup on the bedside table beside him. He already looks like he’s calmed down a little bit. Eddie goes to lay down on the bed and pulls the blankets up. He turns over to face Richie.

“Do you need anything else? Do you want to talk at all about what happened?”

Richie shakes his head. “Just another fight with my mother. She was drunk again. Hey, can I tell you more in the morning? I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Yeah, of course,” Eddie says sincerely. Richie turns to face him.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Kaspbrak?”

Eddie snickers. “You tell me, Tozier. What did I do to deserve your ass waking me up and climbing through my window at 2 o’clock in the morning when there’s school in a few hours? This must be my punishment,” he jokes.

“That’s what your mom said to me when I crawled through her bedroom window and into her bed last night.”

Eddie makes a face. “Ew, beep-beep, Richie.”

“You look so cute when you make that disgusted face, Eds,” Richie says with a smile that Eddie thought looked brighter than the sun.

It always made Eddie’s stomach flip whenever Richie would mindlessly flirt with him or when he called him cute. It didn’t help when he used that stupid nickname either – which, Eddie claimed he hated, when in fact he secretly loved it. It wasn’t anything worth getting excited over, though. Richie flirted with anything and everything that moved. Eddie knew he wasn’t anyone special.

“Shut up, you know I hate it when you call me Eds.”

Richie smirks and reaches over to pinch Eddie’s cheek. “Whatever you say, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“You really are useless, Richie,” Eddie says as he squirms out of his grasp.

“Cute, cute, cute,” Richie laughs fondly.

“Asshole.”

Eddie smiled. It meant a lot to hear Richie laugh, and he loves when he is the one to cause it.

“I’m serious, though. I don’t deserve you. I don’t know what I did to have someone as wonderful as you in my life,” Richie says.

“You need to stop saying that. You are worthy and I’ll always be here to tell you that. No matter what, you’ll always have me. Always,” Eddie tells him.

Richie blushes. He looks at him then with such great admiration that now Eddie feels like he is the one who doesn’t deserve him.

“We should probably get some sleep. I know you said you had a test in the morning. Goodnight, Eds. Thanks for staying up with me.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Rich.”

Several minutes pass and Richie is already asleep. Richie still has his glasses on so Eddie gently removes them and puts them on the bedside table. He might have let his fingers linger there for a moment against his cheekbone, but no one needed to know that.

Eddie moves a little closer to where their foreheads are nearly touching and stares at him. Eddie doesn’t think he can fall asleep with Richie so close to him. Sure, they shared beds all the time at sleepovers when they were younger and it was no problem, but now it was different. It was different because now Eddie _knew_ he was in love with the endearing boy in front of him. The trashmouth with dark, curly hair, and glasses that made his puppy dog eyes look slightly bigger than normal. The boy he’s loved since he was seven. Richie. His Richie. Eddie can’t take his eyes off him.

He looks so young and innocent while he sleeps. _Beautiful_ , Eddie thought. The room was dark, but there was enough moonlight coming in from the window and Eddie was close enough that he could count the freckles scattered over Richie’s nose and his cheeks. Eddie felt the urge to trace all of them, forming constellations with his fingertips. Richie was the brightest star in the universe.

_I love your dumb ass so much and you don’t even know it. I would do anything for you._

Eddie can hear Richie’s breathing. His mouth is parted open slightly and Eddie thinks about how much he wishes he could kiss him. He wished he could just kiss all his pain and troubles away, and they could run away and be happy together. His lips looked so soft in the moonlight.

Eddie reaches over and runs his fingers through Richie’s hair. This causes Richie to stir. He emits a small moan and Eddie tries hard to suppress the fondness he feels for the boy.

He continues to run his hand down Richie’s jawline and rests his hand on his cheek. He keeps it there for awhile, caressing him, lightly rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

Richie’s hand was placed in front of him on the pillow. Eddie moves his hand to place it on top of Richie’s and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. He wished he could stay here like this with him forever.

“ _I love you_ ,” Eddie whispers, so quietly he thought no one could possibly hear him, right before he falls asleep, with Richie’s hand in his.

A few minutes later, when he is finally asleep, Richie softly whispers back.

“ _I love you too, Eds_.”

* * *

They wake up with Eddie’s head lying on Richie’s chest and their hands laced together. At some point in the night Eddie had drifted towards him in his sleep, cuddling him. Already, Eddie knew it was going to be a better day than any other he’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr is wickednewtmas if you want to follow me, or you can follow my IT blog which is eddiestozicr :)


End file.
